roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando
Not to be confused with the support tower, the Commander, or the exclusive tower, the Golden Commando. Description The Commando is a unit with a red paintball mask, red suit and a black mini gun, with tanned arms. Compared to other offensive towers, the Commando has large range. While the Commando does 1 damage per shot, it's fire rate is very high, (if not the highest of all towers in the game) enabling it to deal heavy single-target damage. At any level 1 to 4, each mini gun wielded by the Commando shoots 7 times per second. However, this is not the the case for lvl 5. Upgrades Handling ($650) *Increases the range of The Commando. *+ Added Cosmetics: Longer Sleeves + Red Gloves. *Sell price changes to $1225. Goggles ($1,100) *Increases the range of The Commando and allows it to hit Hidden. *+ Added Cosmetics: Goggles. *Sell price changes to $1775. Dual Wield ($2,600) *The Commando wields an extra minigun. *Doubles The Commando's firing speed. (14 DPS) *+ Added Cosmetics: Metal braces on arms and back. *Sell price changes to $3075. Laser Wield ($8,800) *Quadruples the Commando's damage, from 1 to 4 and shoots 12 times per second. (48 DPS) *Slightly increases the Commando's range, from 30 to 31 tiles. *Added Cosmetics: The Commando is now black and light blue looking, and the miniguns are laser-like looking. *Sell price changes to $7475. Tactics * Due to its rather high cost, it's best to use Farms to gather money for this tower while allies fend off hordes. After sufficient income is gained, place multiple Commandos. ** Four level 4 Farms is a good goal for Commando-spamming. * Commandos work well with level 2 Commanders due to the range and fire rate increase. ** Pairing this up with 4 level 2 Commander(s) will enable its fire rate to increase massively by 80%. This will make the Commando even more powerful. ** However, the Commander's CTA ability doesn't stack anymore, meaning that only a fire rate bonus of +50% can be obtained by using a Commander. *Only the level 4 and 5 upgrades increase the Commando's damage per second. **Having multiple Commandos may be a good idea as they are cheaper than unlocking **Dual Wield, however spamming lvl 1 Commandos is not recommended as they will have a small range and will not be able to see Hiddens. *Even with its high fire rate, the Commando is still ineffective against zombies with high hit points, such as Boss3. Its low damage per shot is not high enough to defeat those zombies quickly enough. Trivia * Commando is the face of Tower Battles, showing up on the startup screen of the game. ** This identity is shared with the Flamethrower. ** The Commando and Flamethrower, however, switched places with the Commander and Mortar. ** However, the Commando is still very iconic; it is used in various other TB-related logos, including the game's thumbnail. * All Commandos of the same level fire on the same tick. As of, 2 level 1 commandos firing at the same time will seemingly shoot 2 damage per shot to the same zombie, while the Dual Wield upgrade actually halves the time of the Commando's fire rate. This can be denied using level 2 Commanders to increase the pace of shooting of Commandos--2 level 1 Commandos inside a level 2 Commander will still fire on the same tick. * When a Commando is being placed, the range shown is for a lvl 2 Commando. * It will take you 13,150 Cash to fully-upgrade the Commando. * The Commando is one few towers that most people buy. * When using the Commando in Survival and getting it to Dual Wield, it will shoot slower than usual, but this isn't the case for Versus. Update History * (8/12/17) Commando lvl. 5 buffed. * (3/22/18) Commando lvl. 5 revamped. CommandoLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Commando when upgrading to level 2. CommandoLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Commando when upgrading to level 3. CommandoLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Commando when upgrading to level 4. lazerwield.png|Upgrade icon of Commando when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Single